The present embodiments relate to a method and an arrangement for monitoring motorized equipment components by determining acceleration values.
FIG. 1 shows, as an example of equipment according to the prior art, a perspective view of a known C-arm 7 arranged on a robot with six axes of rotation. A carousel 2 that may be rotated about a first axis of rotation is supported on a base frame 1 that, for example, is permanently mounted on a floor. A swinging bracket 3 that may be swiveled about a second axis of rotation is attached to the carousel 2. An arm 4 that may be rotated about a third axis of rotation is fixed to the swinging bracket 3. A hand 5 that may be rotated about a fourth axis of rotation is arranged at an end of the arm 4. The hand 5 has a retaining element 6 that may be rotated about an axis of rotation and may be swiveled about a fifth axis of rotation running perpendicular thereto. The C-arm 7 is coupled to the retaining element 6 of the hand 5. An X-ray detector 8 is attached at a first end of the C-arm 7 and an X-ray source 9 in an opposing arrangement at a second end.
When this C-arm arrangement has been in operation for a number of years, wear and tear to gear mechanisms, bearings, brakes or toothed belts may jeopardize the accuracy of a position setting as well as reliability of operation.
In the case of non-medical robot equipment, an occurrence of inaccuracies in the motion sequences of the motorized equipment components results in inaccuracies in the motion sequences or activities executed with the robot arms or moving axes. The consequence may be inaccurate welding seams, for example.